Let Me Love You
by Dieguito
Summary: Songfic zu "Let me love you" von Tim McGraw. Zwei Verliebte sollten in der Silvesternacht nicht allein sein. Werden Sie rechtzeitig zu einander finden?


Silvester am frühen Abend. Olivia sass allein in ihrem Apartment auf dem Sofa und zappte im Fernsehen durch diverse Shows. Sie wollte nicht allein sein, aber sie hatte es sich so ausgesucht. Sie wollte nicht bei Fin und seinem Sohn sein, auch nicht bei Alex und Munch. Elliot hatte angeboten, den Abend zusammen zu verbringen, aber sie hatte abgelehnt. Sie hatte ihn seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen. Erst war er zwei Wochen bei einem Lehrgang in Washington und über die Weihnachtsfeiertage war er bei seiner Mutter in Boston, mit seinen Brüdern und seinen Kindern. Auch dahin hatte er sie eingeladen, aber auch diese Einladung hatte sie ausgeschlagen. Sie wollte Abstand zwischen sich und Elliot bringen. Sie liebte ihn nun schon so lange und da diese Liebe während seiner Ehe für sie verboten war, so hatte sie doch gehofft, dass er nach seiner Trennung erkennen würde, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Doch er hatte kein Interesse an ihr gezeigt, im Gegenteil. Private Treffen nach der Arbeit zum Essen oder auf einen Drink gab es kaum noch.

Elliot sass im Haus seiner Mutter auf dem Sofa und sah seinen Kindern zu, die Spaß mit der Nintendo Wii hatten. Er lächelte und war froh nicht allein zu sein. Und doch fühlte er sich allein. Denn die Frau, die er liebte, war nicht bei ihm. Sie wollte die Feiertage nicht mit ihm verbringen und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Die letzten Monate hatte er sie nur wie eine beste Freundin behandelt, obwohl er sie liebte und endlich mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Aber er war katholisch und selbst wenn er von Kathy getrennt lebte, wäre es Ehebruch gewesen. Und das konnte er mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Und deshalb ließ er diese Liebe noch nicht zu. Scheinbar war Olivia dieser Umstand nicht so bewusst. Aber jetzt war alles anders. Kurz vor Weihnachten hatte er die Scheidungspapiere unterschrieben und mit Kathy und seinen Kindern über Olivia gesprochen. Seine Kinder kannten Olivia genauso lange wie er und liebten sie. Und auch Kathy gab ihm ihren Segen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass Elliot so für sie empfand und sie kannte Olivia gut genug, um zu sehen, dass sie Elliot liebte. Ihre Liebe zu Elliot war nicht mehr stark genug für eine Beziehung, und auch genauso erging es ihm. Und deshalb gab sie ihn frei. Nun sass er aber hier und war innerlich allein, weil Olivia nicht da war.

_Sometimes I close my eyes  
>And imagine you're with me<br>Chasing passion into the night  
>All tangled in a dream.<br>_

Maureen kam zu Elliot herüber und setzte sich. „Dad, ruf sie an."

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden, Kleines, nicht am Telefon", antwortete er.

Maureen griff nach ihrem Laptop und öffnete den Messenger. „Hier Dad, dann schreib ihr was."

Er seufzte und nahm den Laptop. Seine Finger ruhten über der Tastatur und er wusste nicht, was er schreiben sollte.

„Wie wäre es mit 'Hallo Liv. Wie geht es Dir?'", sagte Maureen grinsend.

Elliot sah sie an. „Geh wieder zu deinen Geschwistern." Er lächelte und sie stand auf. Elliot tippte in den Messenger.

_Maureen: Hallo Liv. Wie geht es Dir?_

Olivia hörte ein leises _pling_ und sah zu ihrem Laptop, der neben ihr auf dem Sofa stand. Sie sah das Symbol ihres Messengers blinken und öffnete ihn. Als sie sah, dass sie eine Nachricht von Maureen hatte, klickte sie ihren Namen an, damit sich das Chatfenster öffnete.

_Olivia: Hallo Mau. Gut. Und bei Dir und der Familie alles klar? _

Und nach einer kurzen Pause:

_Olivia: Wie geht es Deinem Dad?_

Elliot sah Olivias Nachrichten und war froh, dass sie online war.

_Maureen: Ich bin's, Elliot._

_Olivia: El? Oh…..gehts dir gut?_

Maureen: Ganz gut. Könnte besser gehen.

Olivia: Wieso?

Elliot überlegte kurz. Es war an der Zeit, die Gefühle raus zu lassen, so gut es eben über einen Chat ging.

_Maureen: Du fehlst mir._

Olivia las diese drei Worte und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Hatte wirklich Elliot geschrieben oder versuchte Maureen sie zu verkuppeln? Ihre Gefühle für Elliot waren immer noch da, die ließen sich nicht so einfach abstellen, auch wenn sie es versucht hatte.

Elliot wunderte sich, dass Olivia nicht antwortete. Hatte er sie mit ihrem Verhalten in den letzten Wochen zu sehr verletzt und zurückgestoßen?

_Maureen: Liv?_

_Olivia: Noch da…..Du fehlst mir auch….._

_Jetzt war es raus_, dachte Olivia.

Elliot las diese letzten Worte und er lächelte.

_Oh if you could see my heart  
>The way I feel inside<br>You would know just how far  
>I'm willing to go to get to you<br>There is nothing I won't do. _

_Maureen: Ich habe kurz vor Weihnachten die Papiere unterschrieben._

_Olivia: Papiere?_

_Maureen: Die Scheidung._

_Olivia: Oh….bist du ok?_

_Maureen: Ich bin ok. Wann können wir uns sehen, Liv? Ich muss mit Dir reden._

_Show me what it's like to lose control  
>Free the desire in your soul<br>Oh oh let me love you._

Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
>Show you the things you never felt<br>Oh oh let me love you.

Olivias Herz schlug jetzt noch schneller. Sie wollte sich doch eigentlich von Elliot lösen und kämpfte innerlich wie verrückt darum. Zu lange schon hatte sie all ihre Hoffnungen auf eine Liebe mit Elliot gesetzt und war immer wieder enttäuscht worden. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen, sie wollte sich nur noch fallen lassen in die Arme eines Mannes, der sie bedingungslos liebte, so wie sie war und den sie lieben konnte bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Aber sie wollte nicht mehr suchen. Hatte sie diesen Mann also doch in Elliot gefunden?

_Oh I want to taste your kiss  
>Be the reason for your smile<br>Touch the magic on your skin  
>Be the one that drives you wild.<br>_

_Maureen: Liv? Wann?_

_Olivia: Wann kannst Du aus Boston weg?_

_Maureen: Um zu Dir zu kommen? Sofort!_

_Olivia: Nein, El. Bleib an diesem Abend bei Deiner Familie. Komm morgen._

Doch das las Elliot nicht mehr. Er war aufgestanden und flüsterte seiner Mutter etwa ins Ohr. Sie lächelte und nickte. Elliot ging zur Garderobe und nahm seinen Mantel. Den Türknauf schon in der Hand hörte er hinter sich Maureens Stimme: „Dad, den hier solltest du mitnehmen." Und sie warf ihm seinen Autoschlüssel zu.

„Danke Maureen. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dad. Und du liebst Olivia. Beeil dich, es ist bald Mitternacht."

Elliot lief zu seinem Auto, sprang hinein und raste davon. New York – nein Olivia – war über 200 Meilen entfernt. Er steuerte seinen Wagen auf die Interstate 90 und überschritt jegliche Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung. Noch vier Stunden bis Mitternacht.

Maureen setzte sich aufs Sofa und nahm den Laptop. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn schließen, aber dann las sie den Chat von Olivia und ihrem Dad. Sie lächelte, als sie die Worte las und überlegte, was sie machen sollte, als sie den letzten Satz von Olivia las. Ihr Vater war auf dem Weg zu ihr, ohne dass diese das wusste. Also schlüpfte sie in die Rolle ihres Vaters.

_Maureen: Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, Liv._

_Olivia: Wie meistens ;-)_

Maureen lächelte. Sie liebte diese Frau und wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr, als dass sie ihren Vater glücklich machte. Und sie wusste, dass Olivia das tun würde. Und auch ihr Vater würde Olivia glücklich machen, denn sie konnte sehen, wie sehr er sie liebte, wie seine blauen Augen leuchteten, wenn er über sie sprach.

_Maureen: Noch was vor heute?_

_Olivia: Nur das Sofa, der Fernseher, ein Bier und ich. Bei euch?_

_Maureen: Die Kinder spielen mit der Wii und die Erwachsenen schauen zu._

Elliot fuhr so schnell es die winterlichen Bedingungen zuließen Richtung New York. Die ganze Zeit über dachte er nur an Olivia. Die Zeit war endlich gekommen, jetzt oder nie. Olivia verdiente es, endlich die große Liebe zu finden und er war sich sicher, dass er diese große Liebe war. Denn er fühlte genauso.

_Oh if you could read my mind  
>You'd know you're everything I need<br>You'd see yourself through my eyes  
>You may understand what I'm going through<br>Just how much I want you._

Show me what it's like to lose control  
>Free the desire in your soul<br>Oh oh let me love you.

_Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
>Show you the things you never felt<br>Oh oh let me love you.  
><em>

Es war bereits kurz nach elf Uhr abends und Maureen chattete über alltägliches mit Olivia, die dachte, es wäre Elliot. Plötzlich läutete Olivias Handy. Auf dem Display stand _Alex_.

_Olivia: Alex ruft an. Ich melde mich um Mitternacht noch mal. Bye._

_Maureen: Ok. Bye und schöne Grüße._

Olivia nahm das Gespräch an. „Hi Alex, alles klar?"

„Bei uns schon. Und bei dir?"

„Mir geht es gut."

„Was meinst du, wollen wir zum Time Square und schauen wie die Kugel fällt?" fragte Alex.

„Jetzt noch?" fragte Olivia beim Blick auf die Uhr. „Und wie kriegst du Munch dazu, sowas kitschiges und kommerzielles mit anzusehen?"

„Er liebt mich halt, da folgt er mir überall hin", sagte sie lachend.

„Na warum nicht", sagte Olivia.

„Okay. Lass uns vor dem Time Square Deli in der 43. Straße West treffen."

„Okay, bis gleich." Beide legten auf und Olivia zog sich schnell um.

Sie wollte gerade aus dem Haus, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich um Mitternacht bei Elliot melden wollte. Da das Handynetz traditionell um Mitternacht überlastet war, wollte sie im ihm Chat schreiben. Das ging ja nicht, wenn sie am Time Square war. Also ging sie noch mal zum Laptop und tippte eine Nachricht.

_Olivia: Bin mit Alex und Munch am Time Square. Melde mich, wenns geht._

Und dann verließ sie eilig ihr Apartment.

Elliot hatte New York fast erreicht, die Skyline und die vielen Lichter faszinierten ihn immer wieder. Gleich wäre er bei Olivia. Sein Handy piepte. Er griff danach und las die SMS von Maureen. _Liv_ _ist am Time Square mit Alex und John._ Verdammt, wie sollte er sie da finden?

_Let me love you.  
>Let me love you!<em>

Show you what it's like to lose control  
>Free the desire in your soul<br>Oh oh let me love you.

Er wählte Alex Nummer. Sie hob sofort ab. „Hi Elliot. Was gibt es?

„Hi Alex. Wo trefft ihr euch mit Olivia?"

„Time Square Deli. Warum?

„Ich muss sie sehen. Bye Alex."

„Bye, Elliot."

Olivia erreichte das Deli um 23:50 Uhr und hielt nach ihrer Freundin und ihrem Kollegen Ausschau. Als sie sie nirgends entdecken konnte, holte sie ihr Handy raus und wollte sie anrufen, aber das Netz war jetzt schon überlastet. Seufzend blickte Olivia sich immer wieder um, aber die beiden kamen nicht. Die letzte Minute war angebrochen und alle blickten zum Dach des Wolkenkratzer One Times Square um die Kugel zu sehen_. Jetzt bin ich doch allein_, dachte Olivia. Denn die vielen Menschen um sie herum bedeuteten ihr nichts. Die wichtigste Person war jetzt nicht hier. Sie merkte, wie ihr eine Träne die Wange herablief. Die letzten zehn Sekunden waren angebrochen und alle Leute zählten laut mit. Als die Kugel bei zwei ankam, flüsterte Olivia: „Ich liebe Dich, El."

Und plötzlich wurde Olivia herumgedreht, zwei starke Arme umfingen sie und zwei blauen Augen strahlten sie an. „Ich liebe Dich, Livia." Als die Kugel das Dach erreichte und das neue Jahr begann, versanken Elliot und Olivia in einem innigen Kuss.

_Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
>Show you the things you never felt<br>Oh oh let me love you._

_Oh I love you._

Ein paar Meter entfernt standen Alex und Munch aneinander gelehnt und sahen ihren Freunden lächelnd zu.


End file.
